Crazy Beautiful
by MayHenderson
Summary: Where in Kendall Knight is a douche- bag, but inside, he's pretty sweet. Famous for his singing, but also his way of being. Ending up on front covers of magazines most of the time, but Kendall decides its about time he starts acting like an adult, instead of an overdriven pop- star that Hollywood wants him to be.


**Soo..yeah. I've got two stories already going on...I've like completley abandoned them. It's that I've got a thing for coming up with just a straight up story line. I don't ever think of how it's going to process and such. But I've got a good feeling about this one. Like,seriously. I might update ****_Other Half Of Me _****from time to time,and I've kinda just dropped the anchor on ****_You Know I'll Be Fighting For You_****. ...Um,so yeah. Hope you like the first chapter..?**

* * *

"You just gotta stay for a couple of hours,meet and make 'em smile,and you're done. Bing-bang-boom."

"I'm not good with kids." Kendall told his manager bluntly.

Mark Roque rolled his eyes,and sat down on the seat by his desk, "Kendall,you don't gotta be good with these kids. You just be there,and act like you care like they care about you. They say you're their inspiration,for Gods sake!"

Kendall scoffed, "I'm nothing."

"Kendall,if millions of people adore you because you're a worldwide famous pop-star,that doesn't mean you're nothing." Mark told him matter-of-factly.

Kendall shook his head and sighed, "When and where?" He asked.

Mark smiled and nodded, "Next thursday,and at this address." He announced handing Kendall a slip of paper.

The pop-star sighed and reached for it,reading it over, "Garden of Love and Hope Orphanage. San Ysidro,CA. 92143."

Kendall nodded and got up to leave,but Mark stopped him, "Kendall,you're a good kid,you just gotta let yourself be...a bit more..enthusiastic." He said slowly, "Just...be you. But not too much! Gotta keep the image up,huh?" He tried with a smile.

"Yeah.." Kendall replied sadly, "Sure."

"Remember. You gotta make it there on time. Not one minute late." Mark reminded.

With another roll of Kendall's eyes he waved him off and left his managers office.

Mark was just like any other manager out there. He was bossy,yet kind because he doesn't want to loose his clients. That's basically how everyone here at Roque Records was. He was the son of the owner of Roque Records after all.

Gustavo Roque,owner,producer,singer-songwriter,of Roque Records basically owned everything about Kendall. His clothes,house,shoes,and so on. But the thing he mainly had,was Kendall's voice.

Kendall Donald Knight,twenty-two years old. He didn't really have much to his background except little things about him. He's originally from Minnesota,but currently living in Los Angeles,California. The reason he's living in L.A is because of his music career. Kendall's wanted to be a singer ever since he could pick up the remote controller of the TV,and pretend it was a microphone. His mother was always so supportive about his dream,and when the chance of a lifetime came,she agreed to let Kendall chase his dream out to California. Jennifer Knight couldn't make the move out to L.A with Kendall,though. Even if all expenses were being paid by Gustavo,who discovered Kendall,his mother couldn't leave Minnesota,and especially because of Kendall's younger sister Katie. It was their hometown. Jennifer had her work and childhood home there,and her parents and memories. And Jennifer just couldn't uproot Katie from her home or school. It was alright though. Jennifer and Katie came and visited from time to time,enough to check up on their one and only son slash brother.

But it also had its cons.

Even though Kendall's twenty-two he still needs parental help,but without the needed supervision of his mom,Kendall's a mess.

Kendall used to be a genius. Not saying he isn't anymore,he can still solve hard equations or questions without help,but physically,Kendall is a mess. Back in Minnesota when Kendall was still in school,he was probably the best son a mother could ask for. He kept his grades up all the time (gotta get good grades for those hockey scholarships he could always fall back on) he never got out of hand,he never partied until he was drunk off his ass,nor did he ever get into any arguments with his mom. He was a very obedient kid.

But mostly because deep inside,something told him he would never make anything of himself. He blamed the man that left him when he was seven and left his mother when she was barley two weeks pregnant with Katie.

Matt Knight.

Everything was apparently too overwhelming in life so Matt just left. No note,no nothing. It wasn't a complete loss,though. Kendall didn't have to deal with the constant yelling that Matt did. He got drunk most of the time. Overall,he just wasn't a good dad.

Long story short,Jennifer never stopped,nor will stop,loving the man who gave her two children. She truly believes people can change.

So Jennifer kept the name 'Knight.' Sure,she was divorced,but she would always be a Knight as long as Matt lived.

So,everything Kendall's dad used to do and say,it brought down Kendall's confidence and self-esteem. Matt told him becoming a singer isn't a career. It's a waste of time. So Kendall joined the hockey team of his school just to make Matt see he could make something of himself. It worked..sorta. Kendall was captain of the team,along with the second best player,Logan Mitchell. Who also happened to be Kendall's best friend.

But Kendall hasn't seen Logan for over four years.

Not a story to get into right now.

Gustavo's son Mark,now Kendall's manager,had found Kendall singing while he was shoveling the driveway of snow outside his work at the nearby drug store in Minnesota.

Apparently Gustavo was there with Mark for some auditions they were withholding in Minnesota. Mark had run out to get some cough drops for his dad because apparently Gustavo was getting a cold from the sudden climate change from L.A to Minnesota.

So Mark was a little surprised by finding Kendall there,but he also found him as a sign,let's say. So when Mark asked Kendall a simple, "You sing like that all the time?" that day,Mark took Kendall to his father. Even though Gustavo threw a fit of screams of things,in the end,Kendall got a chance of a lifetime and flew out to California the very next day to record some demos. So in summary of the beginning,Kendall got the chance of becoming famous at a mere eighteen years of age.

That brings us to now.

Kendall knew all about fame. Full of fakes,illusions,wannabes. The list is endless. Kendall always promised himself, "I'm not going to be like any regular celebrity in Hollywood. I'm gonna be different. I'm gonna be me. I'll make a change."

But he failed in that.

He never even got close to that promise.

The first few months of the L.A life went smoothly. Kendall had to get to the studio by eight thirty. He had to record a few lines,maybe some developing songs.

But as the months processed,and Kendall came out with his first album,and did his first tour,everything started collapsing.

The fame and fortune got to his head.

He went out to parties. Clubs. Strip clubs. Any place that had booze,boobs,and bangs. That's where the whole, 'wasted every thursday,Friday,and Saturday nights' came to be.

The strip clubs and such?

Kendall had plenty of one-night-stands. The old 'hump and dump' strategy.

But on every Sunday. Every Sunday morning,Kendall would go to church. His mother always took Katie and Kendall to church Sunday mornings to thank God for another day of life,and safety.

And Kendall always went. No matter if he was hungover from the night before,or he had something else to do for his music. He still went. He dressed up nice got into his car and drove to the quaint little church in a quieter area of the busy city.

He went there to listen to the reverend speak. Preach. He listened to everything he had to say.

But he never followed by his words.

Kendall of course prayed and repented for his sins,but he went out and made more sins. But who doesn't sin? Everyone was born a sinner.

But sometimes,Kendall felt like he was the only person doing wrong in this world.

Kendall Knight. Famous worldwide pop-star. With fame and fortune to his name. With millions of fans.

But he believed he would never be a fan of himself.

* * *

**So...yeah. It'd mean a lot of you'd give me your feedback to this. I'm not going to make this cheesy and girly and all that shit. I'm gonna try to write more seriously and such. Anyhoo...yeah. Thanks for reading...-M.**


End file.
